Interviews
by ATForever315
Summary: There are three guys that Fionna has had feelings for. Now she has a small crush on all of them. So, thanks to Cake, Fionna will get to see what they think about her. Who will Fionna choose? Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, or Prince Ignatius. Some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note: Prince Ignatius is the alternate version of the evil fire princess. Oh, and I don't own anything at all.)**

**Prince Ignatius of the Fire Kingdom**

Reporter: So, Prince Ignatius, can I call you Nat?

Ignatius: No.

Reporter: Ok. So tell us, do you like Fionna?

Ignatius: Yeah I think so, I mean just look at her. Besides, I know she likes me.

Reporter: What do you think she likes about you?

Ignatius: Aside from my looks? Well, I guess she's kinda attracted to my evil side, and she probably can't stay away from my overall hotness.

Reporter: What would you do for Fionna?

Ignatius: Play the role of the boyfriend. You know, be the alpha male. When she gets scared, she'll always have me to rely on. I'll make sure to burn whoever hurts Fionna alive.

Reporter: What do you think Fionna will have to deal with if she dates you?

Ignatius: Definitely my fiery temper, and probably the fact that I'm also evil. But I'm totally worth it.

Reporter: Ok, so what makes you think that you're worth Fionna?

Ignatius: Is this a joke? I'm like a Gemini. I'm elegant and graceful, and I'm a fiery beast. I'm like that Pink Prissy Prince and that Punk blood sucker mixed into one, but I'm a hundred times better. Besides, look at me. I'm better looking than both of them.

Reporter: Ok, last question. What do you like about Fionna?

Ignatius: What's not to like? She's hot, she's my age, she's single, and she has spunk. I may not have known her the longest, but I know that we would have a relationship filled with ups and downs. But there would always be a fiery passion between us that nobody could possibly destroy.

Reporter: Thanks for your time.

Ignatius: Sure. I know that Prince Prissy Gumball and Marshall the emo vampire can't beat the best and the best is what's new and fresh.

**Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom**

Reporter: Hello Prince Gumball, can I call you Gumball?

Gumball: Certainly. I see no problem.

Reporter: Ok, tell me. Do you like Fionna?

Gumball: Yes, honestly, I do like Fionna.

Reporter: What do you think Fionna likes about you?

Gumball: I'm a natural prince charming. I have pretty good looks, and I always make her smile. Plus, I know almost everything about Fionna and she knows almost everything about me.

Reporter: What would you do for Fionna?

Gumball: I'd be there for her every step of the way. When she falls, I'll comfort her. When she succeeds, I'll be the first to congratulate her. I want to be there for her, and I don't want her to feel neglected.

Reporter: So what do you think Fionna will have to deal with if she dates you?

Gumball: Sadly, I can't protect myself very well. Fionna will have to be the bronze of the two of us.

Reporter: Ok, so why do you think that you are worth Fionna?

Gumball: Once again, I'm the prince charming. I know that if my lady is unhappy, I must do everything I can to make her smile again. I'm also very smart and I can teach her many things as she teaches me. We can work off of each other and become even stronger together. Also, I'm rather handsome, and she blushes a lot when she's around me.

Reporter: What about your age difference?

Gumball: We've been friends for years. Age can be overcome, and since I'm made of gum, I can change my age with the power of science.

Reporter: Last question. What do you like about Fionna?

Gumball: Fionna, Fionna. She's amazing. Strong willed, brave, kind, friendly, compassionate, and so much more. But one thing that she shall forever be is beautiful.

I may not be tougher than Ignatius or Marshall, but I'm more caring than either of them. If Fionna picks me, she can live a life knowing that I'm there for her and no matter what, I won't lose her.

**Marshall Lee the Vampire King**

Reporter: Marshall Lee the Vampire King, first off, can I call you Marshall?

Marshall: Don't see why not, sure, go ahead.

Reporter: Ok, do you like Fionna?

Marshall: I like her, but more than a friend. I like her more than a sister. So yeah, I like her.

Reporter: What do you think Fionna likes about you?

Marshall: I'm not charming. I don't pull off the "Prince" look. I'm a king, I'm different, and I'm proud. Fionna probably likes me, but only as that annoying friend. It probably my free personality. If only she knew there was more to the tale of us. Oh well, win some, lose some.

Reporter: What would you do for Fionna?

Marshall: Aside from being her boyfriend and having an equal balance between us, nothing much. Fionna is a tough cookie. She doesn't crumble easily. I would and I do support her. If she was on the verge of tears I'd either pull a "Gumball" and say something sweet or do my thing, and tell a joke to make her smile. If Fionna was ever hurt emotionally or mentally, I'll sit by her and be there if she needs me. As for if she gets beat up. Well that's when the portal to the nightosphere comes in handy.

Reporter: So what do you think Fionna will have to deal with if she dates you?

Marshall: Me being immortal and immature. She'll keep aging and I'll be a teen all my life. That might make her look bad when she's and adult dating a teen... If we date for that long. There's also the fact that I might unknowingly be too immature at one point.

Reporter: Ok, so why do you think that you are worth Fionna?

Marshall: Ok, so here's the deal. I may not be as smart as Bubba. I may not be as dashing as Ignatius, but I do like Fionna. I'm not going to change for her. If she likes me then I want her to like me for me. I don't know her the way Bubba does, but I do know her. She and I have a connection that she doesn't have with anyone else.

Reporter: What about your age difference?

Marshall: I'm an immortal 1000 year old vampire, but I'm stuck in a 19 year old body. I can wait for her. If she can wait for me . Soon enough she'll be older than me, but it wouldn't really matter as long as we know the age difference.

Reporter: Alright, last question. What do you like about Fionna?

Marshall: Basically everything. I like when she smiles at all of her friends. I enjoy when she's all fired up, or when she's all down to earth. I like when she blushes so easily, and I like how she gets mad at me when I'm annoying. It's funny, but I think I smile by just by with her. Of course if I have to fight for her attention with Bubba and Iggy then I will. Besides keeping her as my friend, I wouldn't mind being her guy either. Like I said, I like Fionna. Fi is important to me and I want to be with her, no matter who my competition is.

Click! The cute video game screen went black. Fionna was sitting on her couch. The tape was soon ejected. Fionna's eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open.

"Fionna baby, you ok." Cake asked.

"How did you get your paws on this? How did this even exist?" Fionna asked.

Cake shifted her body and twisted and turned. She put on a white shirt, a tie, and some dress pants. She turned to Fionna looking just like the reporter in the interview.

"I needed to figure out who deserved you and who didn't." Explained Cake.

"Cake! You didn't need to-"Fionna complained.

"Yes I did. Face it Fi- your about sixteen and you and I both know that you're gonna get interested in boys. I know that you've had a crush on each of these guys. First it was Gumball, then Marshall, and then Ignatius. But I know you still have a tiny crush on each of them, so I was just trying to get the truth out of each of them so you know who's behind the pretty boy faces. I interviewed them saying that I was here to learn about Aaa's very own Fionna's crushes and what they thing about her. It was completely anonymous and it went into a magazine called "Kingdoms Wide"." Cake said. Fionna blushed and turned away.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"Fionna asked.

"Pick one." Cake answered.

"Pick one what?"Fionna asked.

"A boyfriend Fi. This will be boyfriend number one and hopefully there won't be a boyfriend number two." Cake said.

"Fine I'll go along with all of this glob."Fionna replied.

She replayed the interviews over and over, looking at each one slowly. Ignatius, who is the hot guy with a dark side. Prince Gumball, who is generous and charming. Then there was Marshall Lee, the mischievous vampire king with his immature personality, and his best friend nature.

She looked over them again and again. Pick one. Fionna had come down to a decision.

**(So what did you think? Should I continue? If I do, then tell me who Fionna will choose.)**

Thx


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors Note: Sorry! I mixed up one chapter with another. So anyways, the winner was Marshall x Fionna or Fiolee.**

**I don't own anything. Hopefully the characters don't sound too OOC... Enjoy)**

The next day Fionna went out to visit a friend. Cake was out on a date with LM, so Fionna had to walk. She walked from her tree towards the Candy Kingdom. She stood in front of the main gates to the kingdom. She smiled and turned to the left and kept walking. Fionna made her way towards the Mountain Kingdom. From there made her way to his cave. Then she proceeded to his house. Navy blue over all, black roof and shudders, and the door was a baby, no, almost frost blue. Fionna approached the grey steps to the front door. She hesitates, but finally she knocks on the door very slowly.

Fionna returned her hand to her side and in less than thirty seconds, Marshall appears in the now open doorway.

"Hey Fionna, did you know that it's like seven in the morning?" Marshall asked rubbing one of his eyes. He was always the guy who liked to sleep in. Fionna used this time to take in his appearance. He was in a grey t-shirt and yoga pants. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet and he was floating a few inches above the ground. Typical Marshall.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Fionna answered.

"Alright, come in." Marshall replied and moved out of the door frame. She walked past him and sat on his not so soft couch. Marshall closed the door and floated over the cushion next to her.

"So, what's up?" Marshall asked.

"Did you happen to be interviewed by a reporter recently?" Fionna asked. Marshall paused, then he hesitated. A few moments passed until he replied.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Marshall said.

"I think that it would be nice to tell you that you we're interviewed by a snoopy cat." Fionna replied.

"Oh, no... You don't mean... Shit." Marshall mumbled. "So, I'm guessing that you found out about what we said didn't you?" He added.

"I know about everything you guys said. Honestly, I'm flattered." Fionna said. Marshall looked up in a shy way.

"So you know what I said about you?" Marshall whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Fionna said with a smile.

"So, what did you think... I mean about all of us?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I think that Ignatius sounded incredibly loyal but a little bit of a control hog. Gumball was very sweet and cute and charming, but I don't want to be the one to defend both of us." Fionna said. "And then there is you. Marshall Lee the Vampire King. The improper, insecure, immature, ageless vampire." She added.

Marshall frowned; it hurt to hear that this is the overview that Fionna gave him.

Fionna looked at him. He was obviously unhappy. His head was down, and she swore that there were some tears in the eyes of the punk vampire. She knew that it was time to take action.

"Marshall." Fionna said.

He looked up and Fionna grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. There weren't sparks, no, sparks are over rated. Fionna could taste strawberries, apples, cherries, and all of these other sweet red foods.

Marshall was going to say that he died and went to heaven, but he can say that he's had quite a few kisses in his life. But this one sent the others down into a black hole, never to be seen again. He felt her melt into the kiss, and he as well began to close his eyes. It seemed like the kiss went on for forever, but it was merely fifty-two seconds. When they pulled away Fionna hugged him.

"Even with those flaws, I still loved you more." She murdered into his shoulder.

"Fionna, I think I might love you." Marshall said. Completely overjoyed Fionna leaned in, but Marshall stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked. Her expression was one that could send any man to tears, it was heart breaking.

"Fi, I'm kinda scared. Ashley left me torn to pieces, my family is screwed up. I haven't loved in so long, and-" Marshall's voice was cut off by Fionna's lips. She moved her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Fionna finally pulled back.

"Marshall, I fell in love with three guys...all at the same time. If I can fall in love then and make it out alive, then you can to." Fionna said.

"I'm going to be a piece of work, you might need to be patient with me, and what about my no aging thing?." Marshall said.

"I'm sure that won't be too difficult, remember, I'm a fearless and daring adventuress. I can learn to be patient. As for your immortality, Marshall, we shouldn't let that stop us. If you can't bear to see me age and die, then maybe you could play the Fi the vampire card. Right now I just want to be with you." Fionna said staring into his eyes as he looked into her eyes. They say that the eyes are to gate way to the soul, and that fact was one hundred and two percent true.

They began to lean forward and kissed again.

They made out above Marshall's couch for a while until Marshall's zombie dog, Henry started barking.

Marshall and Fionna returned to Marshall's floor and entered the kitchen. Marshall fed the Henry and then started to make breakfast.

Fionna tool a seat at his kitchen table and Marshall came back with a plate of eggs, pancakes, and mildly burnt bacon.

"So, what was good about me? No, better yet, why choose a guy in the first place?" Marshall asked while digging into his fridge for an apple.

"Cake wanted me to pick one out of the three of you." Fionna said whale finishing her eggs. "I chose you because even though you can act like a butt, you're really sweet when you want to be. You had the most flaws, but what you said about me... it left me with shocked. I didn't think that you even cared about me in that way. Gumball, yes. Ignatius, yes. However, I never thought I'd see Marshall Lee the Vampire King heads over heels for the hero of Aaa." Fionna added with a smirk.

"Fionna, I'm not the best with words. I never was, but I'm going to try and get this out right." Marshall said. "Fionna, I didn't fall for you specifically for your looks. It was more of your kick-ass personality. In addition to that, you could always win people over with your dedicated personality. Fionna, you've made a lot, and I mean a lot of guys fall for you. But I want you to know that one of the biggest things that made me love you... Was just being around you. Not like how a prince feels safer with you there for them, but as a positive aura. I guess I'm just repeating the interview answer, but I wanted you to hear that from face to face." Marshall said. By that time, Fionna was done with everything on her plate.

"Marshall, you really are a softie." Fionna said poking Marshall's chest.

"Yeah, yeah. So are we... Ya know, dating?" Marshall asked.

"Well yeah, if we weren't then what the glob were we talking about?" Fionna replied.

"Good, then let's go." Marshall said. He started to float up to his room.

"Go where?" Fionna asked following him.

"On our first date. We're going apple picking. Maybe we might find a few evil monsters while we're at it." Marshall replied before taking some clothes out of his dresser and left to the bathroom. Fionna sat on his bed and waited.

When Marshall came out he was wearing his usual plaid shirt and cuffed jeans with faded converse. He picked Fionna up and floated down stairs to the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Fionna complained. Marshall just rolled his eyes and smiled. He grabbed a black umbrella and floated outside.

He opened the umbrella as Fionna walked outside of his house. They were about to leave the cave when Fionna stopped them.

"If we're going out on a date then you should actually walk next to me instead of float." Fionna said. Marshall simply shrugged and lowered himself to the ground. The two kept walking and talking about this and that when Fionna noticed that they just passed her tree house.

"Marshall, apples are back near the Candy Kingdom." Fionna said.

"I know." He replied.

"Then what are we doing?" Fionna asked. Her expression was changed to curious. Marshall just pointed. Fionna followed his finger and saw that they were heading into the Spooky Forest.

"I thought that this was an apple picking date." Fionna said. The two walked right into the spooky forest. Marshall folded his umbrella and retracted it into the size of a foot. Thankfully, barely any sunlight gets into the dense forest, so the vampire teen was free to walk about without being burned to death.

Marshall turned to Fionna who was looking around aimlessly and tapped her shoulder. She turned her head towards him as if to say "What?"

"Can I-" He asked as the two stopped.

"Oh, here, I got it." Fionna replied taking his umbrella and placing it into her backpack. The two continued walking.

"So is this a first date or what?" Fionna asked. Marshall smiled and pecked her lips.

"Fionna, you know me better." Marshall said with a small smirk on his face. He stopped them and placed his lips to hers. After about five seconds he pulled back.

"First dates are overrated. Catch me if you can." Marshall said while running off.

Fionna smiled. So far she was having the best first un- official date of her life. It was all thanks to Cake and a few interviews.

**(Thanks for reading. Ashley is the gender swap of the wizard Ash. I made up the zombie dog name cause I don't know it. The locations are all from a map of Ooo that was on Google. If you people want, I can make two other versions where she chooses Ignatius and Gumball. I'll need your opinions. Hope you liked it. For anyone else who isn't happy with Fiolee…I guess I can try to make alternate endings. Review and let me know.) **

Thx


End file.
